Boy in Girl's Clothing
by aftercolony
Summary: Lelouch/Suzaku, sex, crossdressing --- Suzaku has a little fun with Lelouch one afternoon, while dressing up in that orange sailor uniform.


"Su-Suzaku.. why are you wearing that?" Lelouch looked up, a shocked look of his face as the book he had been reading found a place on his lap.

"Oh, but I thought you liked it the last time I wore it." He made a pouty face as he moved closer to Lelouch, who had been sitting peacefully on the club room's couch.

"But that was when we were made too.. and it's so short... What are you doing-g! Put it- put it down!" Lelouch's face flushed 20 different shades of red as Suzaku lifted his skirt for him; revealing the very small frilly white panties he had on. "And why are you wearing girl's underwear..." A hand came up to cover his face.

Suzaku smiled, enjoying Lelouch's flustered reaction. "Oh you don't like them? I guess they don't really fit..." He turned to the slide, frowning. "I just found them in the back in one of the drawers."

"Well! I don't know what you're trying to do but, go change out of that before someone walks in!" He yelled at his best friend, unable to make eye contact.

"But-" Suzaku made his voice as sexy and disappointed as possible, keeping his skirt lifted. "Why don't you take it off me then if it upsets you?"

Lelouch's head turned quickly, eyes wide and Suzaku smirked. Lelouch was just so easy. He walked closer to until he was in front of Lelouch's face, his erection already visible through the thin fabric. "Go ahead, take it off."

It took no more coxing from Suzaku for Lelouch to lead forward, suddenly mouthing his cock through the panties, a slim hand coming up to fondle his balls. "I-I thought you were going to take it o-ff." Suzaku's voice caught in his throat, the other boy's tongue driving him mad.

Lelouch smiled and looked up at him, a long tongue licking him through the fabric. "When I'm ready."

He bucked his hips forward, wishing Lelouch would just take them off instead of enjoying teasing him so. When had he gotten the upper hand anyway? Wasn't he the one who started this?

"P-please Lelouch...." The raven haired boy pulled back just enough to insight a whimper from his partner and smiled again.

"Please what?" A long finger ran from his tip to the base through the damp fabric that really wasn't hiding anything anymore.

Suzaku trusted forward, just enough to make contact with Lelouch's smooth cheek; rubbing his erection against the skin. "Please, suck me off."

Hands raised up to push the boy's crotch away from his face, a satisfied look on his face. "I do enjoy it when you beg me." The fabric was pulled down in one quick motion, Suzaku's throbbing cock bouncing forward; free from it's containment. "I've hardly done a thing and you're already this hard. And to think we just had sex before gym class this morning too."

"Ah- I can't help it..." Suzaku bit his lip as Lelouch's tongue flicked over his wet tip. He let out a long moan as his cock was finally swallowed by a warm wet mouth, Lelouch's head bobbing quickly. Suzaku gripped the orange colored skirt tightly, fighting the want to grab Lelouch's head and force him down deeper onto his cock.

"More... more."

Suddenly Lelouch pulled off, circling a hand around Suzaku, pumping slowly. Teasing him ever so much. "What is it you want? You need to be specific with me here Suzaku."

"God." Suzaku heaved out. Lelouch was obviously getting back at him for that morning's quicky. "I want you to make me cum. Lelouch."

"Mm. Is that all?" Lelouch laughed as if it was the most simple request in the world and took Suzaku again, this time all the way to the base.

The brunette gasped, letting his head fall back as he felt the tip hit the back of Lelouch throat, his tongue playing along his underside, a free handing pulling at his sack. "I'm close..."

The warning caused Lelouch to move faster, sucking and slurping sounds filling the club room; a trail of saliva running down his chin.

"I wanna cum on your face. Let me cum on your face." Suzaku chocked out the request numerous times, but Lelouch chose to ignore it; keeping the cock buried deep in his throat. "Fuck Lelouch." Suzaku pulled himself back, forcing his cock to pop out of Lelouch's eager mouth, taking a hand to let himself shoot string after string of hot liquid onto Lelouch's not so welcoming face.

"You came all over me..." His hand reached up, running over the stickiness covering his mouth and cheeks; not at all happy.

"You never let me come on your face. And it's so hot."

"I don't like it at all." Lelouch was upset, which meant acting as if he was no longer interested and Suzaku regretted doing as he pleased-- but only a little.

"Come on, don't be upset now." Suzaku knelled down in front of Lelouch, hand rubbing his obvious erection through his pants. "If you didn't like it, then why are you so hard?"

"I-I'm..." Suzaku pulled down his pants and then black panties, enjoying the view of Lelouch's throbbing cock laying against this pale stomach.

"So how do you want it today then Lelouch?" Suzaku's erection was already growing again, holding up the thin fabric of his skirt.

"I want to... ride you." Lelouch adverted his eyes at the end of his sentence and Suzaku held back a laugh. How Lelouch could go from assertive to submissive in minutes never failed to amuse him.

"Well then, move over so I can lay down." He moved onto the couch, laying on his back as Lelouch straddled him, still half dressed in his uniform.

"You still, have this girl's dress on..." Lelouch whispered though quick breaths as Suzaku prepared him with slick fingers.

"I told you to take it off me if you didn't like it." He smiled up at him, inserting a third finger and watching Lelouch's face twist in pain and pleasure.

Lelouch let shaky hands push up the short sailor top, finding Suzaku's nipples and pinching hard. "Ah- Lelouch... that hurts..."

"You're hurting me too..." Lelouch moved his hips in time with Suzaku's fingers and the green eyed boy gave him an odd look.

"If you weren't so tight every single time, then maybe it wouldn't hurt from just three fingers?"

"Just- just put it in already." He barley said loud enough as Suzaku pulled out, holding his cock up for Lelouch to take it.

"Go ahead then."

Lelouch sat up on his knees, taking the cock in his right hand, Suzaku spreading him wide. He went down quickly, hissing in pain as Suzaku took a hold of his hips and trusted up slowly.

"You're going to have to move now. I'm not gonna be able to lay here all day while you figure out how to do this." He joked, but Lelouch was taking it too seriously.

"Shut up- I'm, I'm going at my own pace. You're so persistent." Lelouch balanced himself on Suzaku's chest, moving his hips slowly, trying to find a rhythm.

Suzaku lay there, enjoying the view of Lelouch trying his best to ride him but as he could have guessed, Lelouch was failing at it. "Come on.. faster Lelouch..." He encouraged the boy, who in return slammed himself down onto Suzaku, moaning loudly as his cock hit the right spot.

Lelouch continued on for a few more minutes, leaving Suzaku to work on his own cock with a tan hand. But as Lelouch stopped again, breathing heavily; sweat on this brow, Suzaku knew it was probably time to switch.

"Let's switch Lelouch."

"N-no. I'm fine like this." Lelouch tried to move again, but was unable to find his earlier pace.

Suzaku sighed, holding onto the boy's hips, forcing him to stop. "I said we're switching." He pulled himself out of Lelouch, making him whimper as he pushed his shoulders forward so he was now laying down completely.

"Suzaku, you idiot. I said I wanted to ride you." His face was flushed and his breathing was heavy and Suzaku thought he never looked so cute.

"You just don't have the stamina Lelouch. What try was this? Third?"

"F-fifth... but what does that matter!" Suzaku laughed loudly, coming down to kiss Lelouch on the lips, biting his lower lip.

Finally he pulled away and Lelouch lifted his legs up to give Suzaku access. He took no more time to trust in quickly, causing both of their voices to fill the room, the couch rocking with their movements.

"Ah- harder Suzaku, harder." He leaded forward, nipping at Lelouch's neck, moving faster, feeling Lelouch start to tighten around him.

"Are you gonna cum Lelouch?"

"I'm close-- make me c- Suzaku please-" Lelouch tried to beg for more but stopped as he felt himself climax, Suzaku following soon after-- filling him.

He pulled out slowly, enjoying the look of pure ecstasy across Lelouch's features. "So do you like this girl's uniform yet?" He was pulling off the sweaty fabric as he spoke, standing up off the couch completely naked.

"Why don't you wear the Ashford girl's uniform next time?" Lelouch turned to his side, the usual triumphant smile across his face.

"Um.. how about," He brought a finger up to his mouth as his eyes looked at the ceiling, thinking. "When you can ride me without getting tired half way through I'll wear whatever you want me to?"

He laughed, only feeling a pillow hit in hard in the face, followed by Lelouch saying something about his low stamina not being his fault.


End file.
